Merecido
by Lisaki00
Summary: No podía creer que había llamado a Alexander Hamilton su amigo, no era nada más que una basura que había lastimado a John y Lafayette se encargaría de hacérselo saber. Basado en "Congratulations", canción eliminada del músical.【One-shot】


_Merecido_

Lafayette sonrió amablemente a Eliza cuando le abrió la puerta de su residencia.

-¡Lafayette! ¡Qué alegría verte!

La dulzura en la voz de Eliza no hizo más que aumentar la ira de el francés hacia cierto caribeño.

Eliza traía esa hermosa sonrisa aún después de la humillación pública que Hamilton había hecho contra ella sin razón al publicar los panfletos Reynolds.

Lafayette apretó sus puños tratando de contenerse.

-¿Dónde está Hamilton?

La voz de Lafayette no sonó tan serena como le hubiera gustado, se notaba cierta ira contenida pero Eliza pareció no notarla o eligió no hacerlo.

-En su oficina, como siempre.

Se notaba tristeza en la última parte de la oración, además de cierto desdén en toda la oración en sí.

La mandíbula de Lafayette cayó ¿Aún luego de todo el infierno que le había hecho pasar no se dignadaba a pasar tiempo con ella? Claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que no se sintiera con el valor de verla a los ojos pero eso al francés no le importaba, estaba iracundo.

-Iré a verlo, tengo que decirle algo importante.

Eliza asintió y le dejo pasar.

-¡Tío Lafayette!

Lafayette sonrió a Philip, el hijo de Alexander.

El joven traía una sonrisa alegre de verlo, con sus rebeldes rulos danzando con la brisa que entraba por la puerta y sus pecas adornando su alegre rostro, aún cundo debía estar destrozado por la situación.

La imagen de un querido amigo cruzó la mente de Lafayette al ver a Philip, metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó el papel que traía ahí con fuerza.

-Hey niño

Lafayette acarició la cabeza del joven y rápidamente se encaminó a la oficina de Alexander.

Eliza y Philip se miraron extrañados mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Lafayette tocó la puerta de la oficina del que llamó amigo

-Adelante.

La voz de Alexander se oía agotada, este asunto lo había acabado a él también pero poco le importaba a Lafayette como se encontrara el imigrante. Bueno, eso último era mentira,si Alexanser estaba mal se alegraba, se lo merecía además de que así sería más fácil hacer lo que tenía pensado, destrozarlo.

Lafayette suspiró, puso una sonrisa falsa y abrío la puerta.

Alexander se veia cansado,tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa, se ánimo de repente al ver quien era el que había llamado a su puerta.

-¡Lafayette!- exclamó feliz poniéndose de pie.

El francés sintió repulsión, luchó por mantener su sonrisa falsa.

-Alexander- Correspondió a su saludo.

Lafayette sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y lo arrojó a Alexander.

Alexander lo miró confundido con el papel en sus manos, miró a Lafayette, este le indico que lo leyera sin borrar su sonrisa.

Alexander leyó el papel, sintió como la habitación se tambaleba.

 _Alexander quiero odiarte, de verdad que quiero pero no puedo._

 _Me dijiste palabras que nunca creí oír, me trataste con una dulzura que no crei merecer, creí que..._

 _Te tengo un infinito aprecio, joder, y lo odio_

Era una carta sin terminar, arrugada, manchada de tinta, rota, con una redacción y caligrafía pésima... pero Alexander reconocía la letra de John. ¿Qué hacia Lafayette con eso? Y aún peor ¿Qué pensaría ahora? Lafayette era inteligente, ya habría deducido el trasfondo que escondía.

-Estaba revisando un baúl de John, ayudando a su familia, había otras cinco más, esta era la más entendible.

Las manos de Alexander temblaron mientras sostenía la carta.

-Lafayette... -trató de hablar Alexander a acercándose a su amigo.

Lafayette cerró la puerta tras de sí, no quería que la familia de Alexander oyera lo que venía a continuación. Borró su sonrisa, miró al secretario de Estado con una expresión severa quien sintió un escalofrío.

-Te lo tienes merecido.

Lafayette empujó a Alexander, haciendole caer en una silla.

Lafayette miró llenó de desdén a Alexander quien, francamente, tenía miedo.

-Todo lo que te está pasando, te lo tienes merecido.

Lafayette comenzó a caminar alrededor de Alexander mientras hablaba, con ambas manos en su espalda.

-Todo lo que te pase a futuro, también, te lo tienes merecido

Lafayette tomó el hombro derecho de Alexander fuertemente, se agachó a su nivel.

-Espero que te estés sintiendo como escoria humana, te lo tienes más que merecido.

Lafayette estudió a Alexander,sintió asco con esa expresión de auto compasión, además de que no la dignidad de mirarle.

El francés se enderezo nuevamente, frotó con su pulgar e índice el hueso de su nariz que estaba entre sus ojos y resopló, la situación lo sobrepasaba

-Déjame ver...

Alexander miró a Lafayette mientras este avanzada y le daba la espalda, comenzando a caminar por su oficina, no tenía el valor de mirarle a los ojos ¿Cuanto sabía?

-Parece que tuviste "algo" con John, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo pero esto no te importó y cortejaste a Eliza de todas maneras- Dió un fuerte golpe a la mesa donde Alexander estaba escribiendo antes, sobresaltando al más bajo- ¡Y no sólo eso! También estuviste jugando con Angélica.

Hamiltonse inclinó, apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas bajando la cabeza,comenzaba a sentirse faltal.

-Y no contento con eso tuviste que ir por esa tal María, porque ¿Cuál es el punto si no vamos a lastimar a nuestros seres queridos ¿Verdad? ¿Así piensas tú?

Hamilton se mordió el labio nervioso

-Lafayette...

Quería explicarse, había demasiado que Lafayette no sabía pero no podía encontrar las palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no podía hablar claramente, además de que Lafayette parecía empeñado en no dejarle pronunciar palabra.

-¿Por qué detenernos ahí? ¡Cuéntale a todo el mundo de tu aventura! ¿Estás orgulloso de haber manchado la cama de tu esposa? ¿Te paraste a pensar en tus hijos? ¿En Angélica? ¿Qué diría John? ¿Donde tenías la maldita cabeza cuando publicaste esto?

Alexander comenzaba a enojarse, Lafayette estaba hablando desde la ignorancia. Se pusó de pie súbitamente, camino hasta su amigo, le dió la vuelta obligándole a mirarle en un impulso producido por la rabia

-¡Lafayette tú no conoces la historia completa! ¡No sabes los sacrificio que tuve que hacer!.

El francés lo miró incrédulo ¿En serio acababa dedecir eso?.

-"Sacrificio" dices.

El tono de Lafayette era peligrosamente bajo, hizo que el valor momentáneo no tardara en esfumarse de Alexander, apartó la mano del antebrazo de Lafayette mientras lo miraba dudoso de lo que haría a continuación.

-Angélica vive en un matrimonio sin amor; María es abusada por su esposo y lucha por separarse de él, Burr perdió a sus padres como tú y a su esposa; Eliza y toda tu familia deben soportar toda esta mierda tuya; nuestro amigo murió en Carolina del Sur defendiendo sus ideales...

La voz de Lafayette comenzaba a quebrarse pero aún así miraba sin un ápice de duda a Alexander.

-Yo presté mis fuerzas y las de mi país para liberarlos, puse en compromiso mi imagen, dí mi palabra de que Estados Unidos iba a ayudarnos ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Me diste tu palabra! Pero nunca... nunca...

Lafayette no pudo terminar su oración, Hamilton se veía tan patético, parecía queiba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Lafayette pasó una mano por su cara, resopló.

-Pero ¿Sabes qué? -Lafayette puso una mano en el hombro de Alexander - No estoy enojado por eso

Hamilton levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa

-Lafayette...

De repente cayó abruptamente en la misma silla de antes, frente a su escritorio, Lafayette lo había empujado.

-Estoy furibundo, furibundo por otra cosa.

Hamilton lo miró expectante, esperando que continuara.

-Pocas buenaa personas conocí en este mundo tan podrido y sin duda Laurens se lleva el premio.

Lafayette se alejo de Alexander, quien se levantó y volteó a verlo pero el francés estaba dándole la espalda, recargado en su escritorio.

-Era una maravillosa persona, quería hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, nunca conocí a nadie con un objetivo más noble que él— Suspiró, echó la cabeza atrás y miró hacia el techo, una sonrisa melancólica cruzó sus labios al recordar a su fallecido amigo— Cada vez que tenía dudas sobre si podría liberar o no a Francia, el me tomaba del hombro y me sonreía... y de alguna manera sólo con eso bastaba para que quisiera luchar de nuevo...¿Sabes por qué?

Lafayette hizo una pausa, miró a Alexander, este estaba evitando su mirada, esto enfureció al más alto, golpeó con su puño cerrado el escritorio, sobresaltando al imigrante.

-Quise a John como a nadie en esta vida, lo conocí durante años y ni una vez me ha fallado o ví un rastro de malicia en él

Alexander recordó cuando conoció a John, estaba junto a Lafayette en el bar, ambos riendo mientras cantaban y bebían, recordó que en ese momento él pensó que debían tener una gran amistad y que el desearía tener una así.

Lafayette continuó

-Nunca en tu miserable vida vas a conocer a alguien más condescendiente o más honrado—Los ojos de Lafayette comenzaron a cristalizarse, miró a la mesa mientras la apretaba con fuerza— Jackie...

Los ojos de Alexanderse ampliaron mientras sus labios se entre abrian, nunca antes había oído el apodo de John en otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

Hamilton había subestimando la amistad de Lafayette y John.

-Jackie...— repitió inconscientemente

Lafayette miró directamente a Alexander, achicó los ojos y se acercó a él ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar su apodo?

-Es la mejor persona que llegaras a conocer y si no llegaste a quererle a él...

-¡Yo si le quería!

El grito de Alexander cortó a Lafayette y aunque lo sorprendió, inmediatamente volvió a mirarle severamente

-¡No de esa forma! ¿Alguna vez has querido a alguien de verdad? ¿Has querido de tal forma alguien que le obligarías a hacer lo correcto aún cuando ni esa persona lo ni tú lo quieren? ¿Te has levantado por alguien aún cuando sabes que podría perjudicarte? ¡Todos a los que "quieres" terminan lastimados Hamilton! ¡Tu forma de querer es una porquería venenosa! ¿HAS ACTUADO POR ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TÚ MISMO CAMUFLANDOLO CÓMO UN ACTO ALTRUISTA? ¿HAS QUERIDO A ALGUIEN DE VERDAD Y NO CON TU FORMA TÓXICA?

Alexander bajó la vista.

Lafayette resopló con rabia, siempre había querido dejar sin habla a Alexander pero esta vez quería oir respuestas pero parece que Hamilton no las tenía, no tenía nada que decir increíblemente.

-¿Has querido a alguien como Eliza te quiere a tí? ¿Cómo John te quiso? ¡No eres más que un víctimista! ¡Hablas de sacrificios, Hamilton, cuando tienes todo lo que podrías pedir! Una maravillosa esposa, dinero, unos preciosos hijos ¡Te llegó a querer una de las personas más maravillosas! ¡Más de lo que querría a nadie! Más de lo que podría haberme querido a mí...

Lo últmo fue casi un susurró pero Alex lo escuchó perfectamente.

La voz de Lafayette se quebró nuevamente pero esta vez unas traicioneras lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Alexander notó las lágrimas, Lafayette se volteó rápidamente para limpiarselas, dandole la espalda a Hamilton.

-Laf...

Alexander acercó su mano pero Lafayette se la apartó de golpe mientras volteaba nuevamente con los dientes apretados y sus ojos aún húmedos, se veia aún más enajecido, Alexander sintió terror

El francés tomó a Alexander del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Qué te quede claro que no vales lo suficiente!

Volteo a Alexander y lo tiró bruscamente hacia su escritorio, el imigrante se aferró al borde este mientras Lafayette se acercaba con los puños apretados.

-No es justo para de alguien tan maravilloso como John, así que agradecelo al universo, nunca pierdas de vista el hecho de que, aún siendo el trozo de mierda que eres, no solo llegaste a conocer a alguien tan bondados y leal, sino que él llegó a apreciar tanto a una escoria humana como tú— Se acercó al imigrante, colocó su dedo indice en su pecho, señalandolo— Tienes mucha suerte Alexander

Lafayette no pudo contenerse más, golpeó a Alexander en la cara.

Alexander cayó, llevó su mano a su nariz, estaba sangrando, miró a Lafayette perplejo, nunca creyó que sería capaz de golpearlo.

-Permiteme felicitarte, hace falta tener talento para lastimar a tantas personas y ser tan estúpido

El francés tenía otra sorpresa, sacó otra carta, esta era de Alex dirigida a Johh.

-¿La reconoces?

 _Frio en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades, deseo mi querido Laurens que pudiera estar en mi poder, por acciones más que por palabras, convencerte de que te amo_ alcanzó a leer el caribeño, reconocería esas palabras donde fuera. Una sonrisa nostálgica sonrisa se hizo presente en él de forma inconsciente.

Lafayette apretó los dientes al ver a Hamilton sonreír, no pudo soportar tanta hipocrecía en su mano, rompió la carta, había estado deseando hacerlo un buen rato pero se reservó ese lujo para hacerlo frente a ese trozo de mierda. Alexander no merecía usar esas palabras, y menos aún dirigirlas a John

Alexander estaba pasmado, esto debía ser un horrible sueño, era muy subrealista.

Lafayette colocó bruscamente uno de sus pies en el hombro de el tesorero de Estado.

-¡Y que se te grave a fuego lo siguiente!— Se inclino lo más que pudo sin apartar su pie— Mientras yo siga vivo no dejaras de sentirte como la escoria que eres, mientras yo siga aquí me encargaré de que pagues por todo lo que le hiciste a mi amigo.

Lafayette se dió por satisfcho, empujó al caribeño con su pie lo más bruscamene que su pierna le permitió, tiró las noventa y cinco páginas de una de las copias de los panfletos que había publicado esa mañana que se encontraban en su escritorio y se encaminó a la salida

Alexander se incorporó, tomó los trozos de la carta rota, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Lo siento John... lo siento

Lafayette se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, miró la sangre en sus nudillos, escuchó los sollozos de Alex.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido

Agregó duramente antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **Esto estaba en mi mente y me lo quería sacar para continuar con mi otra historia, tal vez en algún futuro lo reescriba** **pero por ahora solo necesitaba escupir toda la bronca que tengo hacia este personaje ¿Y qué mejor forma esta?**


End file.
